1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a control system for an electrotherapy device. In particular, this invention relates to controlling the operation characteristics and functionality of an external electrotherapy device using a removable battery pack. Electrotherapy devices include defibrillator, cardioverters and training devices that simulate the operation of an electrotherapy device. Defibrillators include automatic or semi-automatic external defibrillators (AEDs).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrotherapy devices are used to provide electric shocks to treat patients for a variety of heart arrhythmias. For example, external defibrillators typically provide relatively high-energy shocks to a patient (as compared to implantable defibrillators), usually through electrodes attached to the patient""s torso. External defibrillators are used to convert ventricular fibrillation or shockable tachycardia to a normal sinus rhythm. Similarly, external cardioverters can be used to provide paced shocks to convert atrial fibrillation to a more normal heart rhythm.
In 1991 the Advanced Cardiac Life Support Subcommittee of the American Heart Associate made a report to Health Professionals calling for increased access to defibrillation in order to improve the survival rates from sudden cardiac arrest (SCA). [Cummins, et al. xe2x80x9cImproving Survival From Sudden Cardiac Arrest: The xe2x80x98Chain of Survivalxe2x80x99 Conceptxe2x80x9d Circulation 83(5): 1832-1847 (1991).] The statistics themselves are staggering. On average 1000 adults die from SCA each day. Over 70% of these deaths occur in the home. Because the survival rate decreases 10% for every minute that passes, unless a defibrillator is available within the first few critical minutes, a victim of SCA has little chance of survival. If defibrillation were available, many of these people would survive. Following the AHA""s recommendations, there has been increased awareness of the importance of public access defibrillation and defibrillators have become increasingly available. [See, e.g., Newman, xe2x80x9cEarly Defibrillationxe2x80x94Making Waves Across America,xe2x80x9d JEMS Suppl. S4-S8 (January 1997).] The first phase of early defibrillation has been training designated lay responders in proper deployment of a defibrillator. Designated lay responders include, for example, fire fighters, police officers, flight attendants and security guards. However, with 70% of SCA occurring in the home, it becomes increasingly important to design a device that can be deployed by the average citizen in a home emergency.
One problem that arises using currently available defibrillators is that, from time to time, it may be necessary to change the operation characteristics of the electrotherapy device. This change may be made either temporarily or permanently. Currently the procedures for changing operational status are cumbersome.
For example, the Laerdal Heartstart 3000 external defibrillator may be operated in either semi-automatic mode or manual mode. The operation mode of the Heartstart 3000 defibrillator may be changed from semi-automatic treatment mode to manual treatment mode by inserting a solid state memory module into a port in the defibrillator. The memory module also records information about the defibrillator""s operation and segments of the patient""s ECG related to defibrillator use.
As another example, the Marquette Responder 1500 external defibrillator uses a custom set-up card to set system defaults and to program the operation of the defibrillator. To use, the set-up card is inserted into a card slot in the Responder 1500 defibrillator housing. This same card slot is also used for receiving a patient data card to record patient data during a treatment operation of the defibrillator.
Finally, the Heartstream ForeRunner(copyright) uses a series of programmable/removable data cards to change the operation of the defibrillator to set-up, training or use. Details of the operation of the ForeRunner are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,993 to Cole entitled xe2x80x9cElectrotherapy Device Control System and Method,xe2x80x9d the specification of which is incorporated herein. One disadvantage to this system is that one battery type is used for all use modes, thus extended training becomes expensive.
While these solutions do allow for the operation of the device to be changed, the change of operation is not seamless and. Another disadvantage to currently available defibrillators is that there is no way for a user to upgrade the characteristics of the defibrillator without purchasing a whole new defibrillator.
Due to the portable nature of AEDs, battery packs are typically used to power the device. [See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,943 by Paull et al. for xe2x80x9cSystem for Providing Power to Portable Defibrillator;xe2x80x9d U.S. No. Pat. 5,471,305 by Vincent et al. for xe2x80x9cKeyed Self-Latching Battery Pack for a Portable Defibrillator;xe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,343 to Fincke et al. for xe2x80x9cDetachable Power Supply for Supplying External Power to a Portable Defibrillator.xe2x80x9d] Additional features of the battery pack include, for example, the ability to detect when the battery is about to be disengaged (See U.S. Pat No. 5,868,794 by Barkley et al. for xe2x80x9cAED and Battery Pack with Anticipatory Battery Disengagement Detectionxe2x80x9d). The SurvivaLink AED battery also include a memory chip that tracks, for example, the battery type, original installation date, maximum capacity, charges completed, minutes of operation, days of standby operation, remaining capacity and temperature. Appropriate memory chips are available from Dallas Semiconductor (www.dalsemi.com). Suitable memory chips include, for example, DS2434 through DS2438. Because of the ease of replacing the power supply, the power supply could provide a convenient way to change the operation of the defibrillator or to add features.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for controlling the operation and functionality of a defibrillator. More specifically, what is needed is a removable power source that changes the operational characteristics of the defibrillator, or provides additional functionality.
An electrotherapy device system comprising: an electrotherapy device housing; electronic circuitry disposed within the housing for delivering a therapeutic pulse to a patient; a controller disposed within the housing for determining which operation instructions to execute from ROM; a system memory communicating with the controller; a removable power supply, wherein the removable power supply has an operation memory module which communicates with the controller to control the operation mode of the electrotherapy device. Operation instructions may be stored on the system memory or the operation memory module. Additionally, operation memory module may identify the power supply type to the controller and based on that identification the controller then retrieves operation instructions from ROM. In another embodiment, operation memory module may contain ROM instructions for operating the defibrillator and wherein the controller then retrieves operation instructions from the power supply ROM. In each of these embodiments, the use type is training, administrative, automated use, manual use, or manufacturing use. Alternatively, operation memory module identifies a use type and the controller retrieves operation instructions from ROM based on the use type. The removable power supply also contains a functional module which communicates with the controller to provide additional functionality to the device. The functional module may provide additional functionality such as: RS232, fax, or modem functionality.
An electrotherapy device system comprising: an electrotherapy device housing; electronic circuitry disposed within the housing for delivering a therapeutic pulse to a patient; a controller disposed within the housing for determining which operation instructions to execute from ROM; a removable power supply, wherein the removable power supply has a functional module which communicates with the controller to provide additional functionality to the device. Similar to the embodiment above, the functional module may provide the following additional functionality: RS232, fax, modem functionality, and patient monitoring functionality. The removable power supply may also have an operation memory module which communicates with the controller to control the operation mode of the electrotherapy device. The operation instructions may alternatively be stored on the system memory or the operation memory module. In that case, the controller retrieves operation instructions from ROM based on the power supply type. Use types include: training, set-up, automated use, manual use, and manufacturing use. The operation memory module may identify a use type and the controller retrieves operation instructions from ROM based on the use type.
A method of operating an electrotherapy device system comprising: powering up an electrotherapy device; determining which operation mode is identified by a module within the battery housing; retrieving operating instructions based on the identified operation mode; and beginning electrotherapy device operation based on the retrieved instructions. Prior to powering up an electrotherapy device, a battery is installed. The identified operation mode could be training, administrative, automated use, manual use or manufacturing. The determining step includes retrieving operating instructions from the operation memory module. Alternatively, the determining step includes retrieving an identifier from the operation memory module. In this case, the identifier is an identifier that corresponds to the battery type and further wherein operating instructions retrieved are retrieved based on the identified battery type. Alternatively, the identifier is an identifier that corresponds to a use mode and further wherein the operating instructions retrieved are retrieved based on the use mode identified. An additional step of identifying additional functionality contained on the battery may also be provided.
A battery for use with a defibrillator, wherein the battery identifies an operational use mode of the defibrillator. In one embodiment, an operation memory module is associate with the battery. The operation memory module contains ROM associated with operation of the defibrillator.
A battery for use with a defibrillator wherein battery chemistry determines the use mode of the defibrillator.